Tipping Point
by bethahnee
Summary: What Frodo, Sam and Gollum are thinking, that evening on the ledge of the stairs of Cirith Ungol. Movieverse. Oneshot.


Musings on the Stairs  
Summary: Bad title, I know. What Frodo, Sam and Gollum are thinking as they sleep on the ledge of the stairs of Cirith Ungol. One shot. Angsty/sad. Rated PG just because.

Musings on the Stairs

_What was I thinking? I cannot fulfill this task. Whatever motivated me to stand among the quarrelling members of the Council of Elrond and speak those four words? 'I will take it!' Those words have altered my life and myself evermore. _

_I am weakening. My strength wanes, I can feel it with every step I take closer to that dreaded mountain. The Ring weighs heavier as well, and I suppose it is that which is exhausting me so. _

_But it is not just me that is weakening. It is my soul, my spirit. The Ring is eating away at me, and I am powerless to stop it. I want to just cast it away, fling it away from me and forget this dire task, act as if none of this had ever happened. But in my heart, I know that I would not be able to. I cannot cast this thing from me. Sam was right. It is taking a hold on me. _

_Even now I feel its weight around my neck. It is an awful burden to my mind and body. It denies me sleep, and renders me so tired that I don't want to eat. But I know I must, for without eating, I cannot get strength enough to continue on. Were it not for Sam, I wouldn't have gotten this far. _

_Bless him, why does he follow me so? I know now that Gandalf made him promise to follow me, but I feel that I've robbed him of his life, his prospects of living the carefree life of a hobbit. He's the worst nuisance in a way, pursuing me into the river when I ordered him to go back. But he is dear to me, and I couldn't let him drown in Anduin when he followed me that day. _

_But what shall I do? Gollum has informed me that Sam wants the Ring for himself. One part of me doesn't believe him, but another part does. Gollum has not deceived me thus far, and I think that his promise to me is still in effect. _

_The new day will tell, I suppose. Of course, it's always dark here, so I do not truly know when the new day will begin. _

"Mr. Frodo? We should probably get some sleep now. It must be getting late."

Frodo nodded and settled himself down on the hard rock for yet another unrestful night.

Sam reached into his pack and drew out a piece of lembas for him and one for Frodo. He held it out to his master, his heart twisting as he saw the complete and utter exhaustion in Frodo's eyes.

His master ate the waybread, then lay down on the rock and closed his eyes. Sam chose a spot on the other side of the small ledge and lay down. He thought he noticed a malicious glint in Gollum's eyes as he settled himself in. 'I'll just watch him for a while,' he thought.

_Mr. Frodo's so tired. Do we really have 'ta go on so fast? A decent sleep would do him good. He hasn't been sleeping right for days, not since we left Mr. Merry and Master Pippin. And Strider. I wish he was here. He'd know what to do. Though I doubt he'd fit on this ledge. There's hardly enough room for Mr. Frodo, myself, and that Gollum. _

_Mr. Frodo hasn't been eating enough, neither. He only eats what I give him, and I can't give him more, our supply's gettin' low. But he needs some real food in him. Bread and cheese…and some meat too. Lembas bread is all well and good, but it wears itself out after a while. I reckon it's a good thing that Gollum doesn't eat it, or we'd be out already. _

_Gollum…something's not right with him. I wonder why Mr. Frodo can't see it? It's probably because of the Ring. He can't take his eyes off it. Sometimes he doesn't even sleep, he just sits there, staring at it. I've seen him do it. Sleeping doesn't sound so bad right now… No! I'm supposed to be watching Gollum!_

Sam struggled to stay awake, but his eyelids drooped and he slept, his face relaxing and his breathing shifting into the slow, calm, inhaling and exhaling of sleep.

Gollum heard the change in breathing and his eyes opened. He saw the sleeping Sam and smiled a smile full of wickedness.

_Now's our chance, precious. Grab the nasty elf-bread and throw it over the ledge. _

_Yes, but first we must sprinkle the fat hobbit with crumbs, like we planned. _

_Exactly, my love. Take it and make Master think that the fat one took the elf-bread. Start our evil plan. We must get the Precious back!_

_We must! We must!_

Gollum flipped open Sam's pack and reached in for the lembas, choking slightly as he pulled it out. He broke off a piece, crushed it in his hand, and sprinkled it all over Sam. Then he tossed the rest over the edge.

The wind caught the leaf wrappings as the bread fell down towards the darkness below…

The End

So how'd you like it? R&R, please! I need to know how I'm doing! No stuff like 'U SUCK MUNKEY BALZ' or anything like that.


End file.
